Shall we dance?
Shall we dance?, interprété par Arsène Lupin (CV:Tomoaki Maeno), est une character song lié au CD Code:Realize : Sôsei no Himegimi - Character CD vol. 1 : Arsene Lupin. Elle est sortie en single le 2 mars 2016. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400 px|-| Cover par Howl=thumb|center|400 px|Cover par Howl Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Shall we Dance? saa koyoi karei ni norilome PĀTĪ・RAIDO saikouchou yuukan na SUTEPPU de atto odorakase tanoshimu no sa odorimasen ka? ote o douzo My Lady kensou no RIZUMU kibun wa joujou ima futari o terase MŪNRAITO isseichidai no oobutai wa nyuunen katsu daitan ga shinjou sekai sae mo kaete shimau mugamuchuu no koi no kirameki sono HĀTO nusunde misemashou Shake It Now!! Shalle We Dance? daijoubu! issho ni waraeba ITTSU・ŌRAI kanashii namida nante ubaitotte yaru makasetoki na kono na ni kakete mamorinuku sa My Sweet Rose kyousou no yoru marude WANDĀRANDO TANE mo shikake mo aru SHŌTAIMU hade na yokaze ni tobinotte keikai katsu seidai ni sanjou unmei no kagi hiraku no wa donna toki mo jibun dake daro? maa mite na! kuuzen zetsugo no ai Check It Out!! Shall We Dance? tsuukai ni HAJIkeyou tsudzuku ze ŌRU NAITO・RONGU zekkou no TAIMINGU de hora KIMEte yaru kara sa shinjitero yo fukanou wa nai ze tsuranuku no sa My Justice anata no negai kanarazu ya kanaete misemashou jishin koso shinshi no tashinami goanshin are Check It Out!! Shall We Dance? saa koyoi karei ni norikome PĀTĪ・RAIDO saikouchou yuukan na SUTEPPU de atto odorokase tanoshimu no sa odorimasen ka? My Lady Shall We Dance? daijoubu! issho ni waraeba ITTSU・ŌRAI itsuka sono subete o itadaki ni iku ze? dare demo naku omae ni chikau aishiteru yo My Sweet Rose |-| Kanji= Kanji Shall we dance?さあ今宵　華麗に乗り込めパーティー・ライド 最高潮勇敢なステップで　あっと驚かせ　楽しむのさ 踊りませんか？お手をどうぞ　My lady 喧噪のリズム　気分は上々 今ふたりを照らすムーンライト 一世一代の大舞台は 入念かつ大胆が信条 世界さえも変えてしまう 無我夢中の恋の煌めき そのハート　盗んでみせましょう　Shake it now!! Shall we dance?大丈夫！一緒に笑えばイッツ・オーライ 哀しい涙なんて　奪い取ってやる　任せときな この名にかけて　守り抜くさ　My sweet rose 狂騒の夜　まるでワンダーランド タネも仕掛けもあるショータイム 派手な夜風に飛び乗って 軽快かつ盛大に参上 運命の鍵ひらくのは どんな時も自分だけだろ？ まあ見てな！空前絶後の愛　Check it out!! Shall we dance?痛快にハジけよう　続くぜオールナイト・ロング 絶好のタイミングでほら　キメてやるからさ　信じてろよ 不可能はないぜ　貫くのさ　My justice 貴方の願い　必ずや叶えてみせましょう 自信こそ紳士のたしなみ　ご安心あれ Check it out!! Shall we dance?さあ今宵　華麗に乗り込めパーティー・ライド 最高潮　勇敢なステップであっと驚かせ　楽しむのさ 踊りませんか？　My lady Shall we dance?大丈夫！一緒に笑えばイッツ・オーライ いつかそのすべてを頂きに行くぜ？誰でもなく お前に誓う　愛してるよ　My sweet rose |-| Paroles Anglaises= Paroles Anglaises Shall we dance? So tonight, embark on this magnificent party ride! With a gallant step into the crescendo, you just might be surprised how much you enjoy it! So, won't you dance with me? Give me your hand, my lady! The rhythm of the hustle and bustle, the mood is superb! The moonlight shines on the two of us now On this once-in-a-lifetime grand stage, Sophistication and daring are the creed It would even change the world completely! As we lose ourselves in love's glimmer, Just watch, I shall steal that heart of yours! Shake it now!! Shall we dance? Never fear! When we're laughing together, it's all right! I shall snatch away such sorrowful tears! Just leave it to me! I swear by my own name, I shall protect you to the very end, my sweet rose! This night of wild excitement is just like a wonderland! With both tricks and gadgets, it's showtime! Riding on the flashy night wind, It's a nimble and grand entrance! Unlocking the key to your destiny Is something you alone can do anytime, right? Well, just watch! This first and likely final marvelous love, check it out!! Shall we dance? Let's continue to burst with this intense pleasure all night long! Look, I'll succeed with perfect timing, so have faith in me! It's not impossible! I'll carry out my justice! Just watch, I shall definitely make your wish come true! With my absolute self-confidence and gentlemanly etiquette, you can rest assured! Check it out!! Shall we dance? So tonight, embark on this magnificent party ride! With a gallant step into the crescendo, you just might be surprised how much you enjoy it! So, won't you dance with me? My lady, Shall we dance? Never fear! When we're laughing together, it's all right! Someday, you're going to give all of you to me, right? Not anyone else I swear to you, I love you, my sweet rose! |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Allons-nous danser? Alors, ce soir, embarquez pour cette magnifique fête! Avec un pas galant dans le crescendo, vous pourriez être surpris à quel point vous l'aimez! Alors, tu ne vas pas danser avec moi? Donne-moi ta main, ma dame! Au rythme de l'agitation, l'ambiance est superbe! Le clair de lune brille sur nous deux maintenant Sur cette grande scène une fois dans une vie, La sophistication et l'audace sont le credo Cela changerait même complètement le monde! Comme nous nous perdons dans la lueur de l'amour, Regardez, je vais voler votre coeur! Secouez-le maintenant !! Allons-nous danser? Jamais peur! Quand on rit ensemble, tout va bien! J'arracherai de telles larmes douloureuses! Laissez-moi ça! Je jure par mon nom, je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin, ma douce rose! Cette nuit d'excitation sauvage est comme un pays des merveilles! Avec les deux trucs et gadgets, c'est le moment de montrer! Surfant sur le vent de la nuit, C'est une entrée agile et grandiose! Débloquer la clé de votre destin Est-ce quelque chose que vous seul pouvez faire à tout moment, non? Eh bien, regardez! Ce premier et merveilleux amour final merveilleux, vérifiez-le !! Allons-nous danser? Continuons à éclater avec ce plaisir intense toute la nuit! Regardez, je vais réussir avec un timing parfait, alors ayez confiance en moi! Ce n'est pas impossible! Je vais exécuter ma justice! Il suffit de regarder, je vais certainement faire de votre souhait une réalité! Avec ma confiance absolue et mon étiquette de gentleman, vous pouvez être assuré! Vérifiez-le!! Allons-nous danser? Alors, ce soir, embarquez pour cette magnifique fête! Avec un pas galant dans le crescendo, vous pourriez être surpris à quel point vous l'aimez! Alors, tu ne vas pas danser avec moi? Ma dame, Allons-nous danser? Jamais peur! Quand on rit ensemble, tout va bien! Un jour, vous allez tous me donner, n'est-ce pas? Personne d'autre Je te jure, je t'aime, ma douce rose! Références #https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/82061.html Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Characters song